Book 2 0f 3:Prince of Persia:The Long Lost Hero
by Asmith
Summary: Book 2.THe prince returns home to find his city in flames.He is now more determined to get rid of the Mahaterage and the Second Empress of Time
1. Chapter 1

The Prince Of Persia:

The Long Lost Hero 

Chapter 1: Welcome Back… To Hell

The sky was clear, the sea was calm. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. It was a perfect day. The ship known as the _Charger _ had been sailing home to Babylon for two weeks now. On the ship waited two people. A man and a woman. Both set out to destroy the Mahaterage.

As the prince looked out into the sea, a thought was troubling him. The previous night, he had a dream. In the dream he saw terrible things. He saw his precious city of Babylon in flames. Houses were burning, people were screaming. War was amongst his people. The prince knew in his dream who was responsible for this. The Mahaterage. The prince knew it was all only a dream though. Wasn't it?

As the prince stared out at the sea, Kaileena walked up to him.

"Hey. You didn't sleep well last night. Whats wrong?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I dreamt that Babylon was burning, and was at war." Said the prince. He turned toward Kaileena, and pulled her into a hug. "If anything were to happen to my people, I wouldn't have anyone to blame myself for leaving them in the first place." The prince now had tears in his eyes.

Nobody had ever seen the soft side of the prince so this was a very different person that Kaileena was now talking to. She felt more sympathetic to this side of the prince. She kissed him.

"Don't worry. We'll finish this and your people will be safe. It was only a dream anyways. Your city will be standing tall and strong when you return." She insured him. "It's like you said. The Mahaterage will be hiding in your father's palace. We'll find him there and kill him."

"Land Ho!" cried one of the shipmen. The prince ran to the top deck and sure enough, he saw land. Persia. By nightfall, their ship should be pulling into the docks of Babylon. He couldn't wait to get off the _Charger _and show Kaileena the city. But first things first. He had to take care of the Mahaterage.

Later that day, when the sun was setting, the prince and Kaileena was in their cabin, making plans on how to get into the palace. The prince looked out a window and saw that they were now sailing on a river. Almost home.

The sun was now set. The prince walked out of his cabin and began looking around to see where they were at.

"Just around the bend sir. Then we'll be home." Said a man watching the prince.

Suddenly the prince caught a scent in the air. It smelt like burning wood. Fear flooded through the prince. He ran to the front of the ship.

As the boat rounded the bend, a terrible scene met the prince's eyes. There, in the night sky, rose flames. His city was burning. Flames were bulging out of houses. Just like his dream.

The prince was devastated. He couldn't take his eyes of the sight.

"LOOK OUT!" screamed someone. Suddenly a large something crashed into the boat, tearing it into two. Then a storm of arrows hammered the sinking ship.

"Prince, here catch." Called Kaileena suddenly. She was staring out of the whole the large something created. The prince caught what she tossed up to him and saw that it was the Dagger of Time.

"Kaileena get out of there." Yelled the prince. The prince knew he had to jump off the boat but waited for Kaileena to jump first. He saw her jump off the edge and land in the water. He followed her.

When he reached the water he knew he'd be an easy target for the archers that was attacking him. He swam under water for as long as his breath could hold.

Finally he reached shoreline. He climbed onto land and took a finishing look at his once marvelous ship. Then he walked through the jungles shoreline to find his comrades.

A little ways ahead he saw two people. He almost called to them when one of them turned and he saw their face. The two men wore masks that looked like an animal skull made of metal. It looked like the skull of a bull. There armor had strange designs on it.

In front of the men stood Kaileena. She began to shake her head. Then one of the men shoved her to the ground and began to kick her. This angered the prince greatly. He drew out his sword and dagger and silently ran at the man kicking Kaileena.

He up stabbed the man in the back, spun around and stabbed him in the stomach. He then jumped and stabbed the other man in the neck, making it an instant kill. The prince put both weapons back into their sheaths.

"Are you alright?" the prince asked Kaileena as he helped her up.

"Yes, thanks to you. Who were those men anyways?" asked Kaileena.

"I don't know, but I think I've got a good idea though." Replied the prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Old Prophecies 

The prince and Kaileena searched up and down the shores looking for more surviving crewmembers. They only found four other men. When they all decided it was time to get into the city before more people came, they all went walking through the jungle.

Finally they came to a large clearing. On the other side of the clearing was a large wall, to tall to climb. It was several stories high. On the bottom of the wall, was a gate. Guarding the gate was five men, wearing the same bull skull masks. The prince and his men could easily take out the men, but the prince wanted to keep his presence unknown for as long as he could.

Suddenly, the gate opened. A cart was slowly moving out of it. The prince signaled his men to follow. Kaileena waited patiently. They ran to the wall. All the guard's backs were turned away from the prince. The prince slithered in between the cart and the gate. His men followed. They were now inside the city.

The gate closed with a loud echoing _Boom_. Now, how to find a way for Kaileena to get in. The prince looked up at a tower on top of the wall. He knew that's where the lever for the gate was. In his mind he saw himself using the wall as a way to get started on his way up there.

Quickly he ran a short distance up the wall and grabbed hold of a bar that was sticking out of the wall. He swung and grabbed onto another. Behind him, the prince noticed a crevice in the wall. He'd have to wall jump to get the rest of the way up. He turned, swung, and let go. His feet hit the wall. He kicked hard and landed on the other side of the wall. He did this until he was at the top of the wall. He ran into the tower, killed the guard, lowered the ladder, and climbed down, carrying the body with him.

"Climb up there. When I signal, open the gate." Said the prince to one of his men. The man started to scramble up the ladder. The prince began to put on the dead guards armor and mask.

After a few moments, the prince waved his arms. The gate began to open. The prince walked out.

"What are you doing out here? Why aren't you at your post?" asked one of the guards.

"The Mahaterage wanted to see us. He wanted to talk to us about some stranger that might try getting into the city." Replied the prince, trying to hide his voice.

"Humph, since when does the Mahaterage give us orders? He should know by now that we only follow orders from the Mistress." Said the second guard.

"Mistress? What are you talking about?" asked the prince.

"Where have you been? The Empress of Time you fool. That's why were here. You of all people should know that. We're here to stop the Prince of Persia from reclaiming the throne so the Empress can take it." Said the first guard.

"Maybe we should go to the Mahaterage just incase he has news that the empress needs to give to us." Said the third guard. All the guards left, leaving the prince alone to think. He heard foot steps coming from the jungle.

"That was a good show you put on right there." Said Kaileena. Quickly the prince grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall, now holding his dagger to her neck.

"So, you plan on taking over my city huh? How much are you paying the Mahaterage to do your dirty work?" said the prince fiercely.

"What are you talking about? You're hurting my arm. Stop right now prince." Whined Kaileena.

"I just heard you were planning on getting rid of me so Babylon would be yours. Why? I trusted you," said the prince.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about. I would never turn my back on you. I love you, you must believe me. What does your feelings tell you?" pleaded Kaileena. The prince then knew Kaileena was innocent. He loosened his hold on her.

"I'm sorry Kaileena." Said the prince, avoiding her eyes.

Kaileena accepted the prince's apology and walked into the city. The prince's men came out of their hiding places and followed Kaileena and the prince.

The streets were empty. Not a soul could be seen. The place had an eerie air to it. At least this wasn't the burning part of Babylon. The prince hadn't any clue as to where he was going. He just kept walking.

Suddenly he stopped in front of a door. It seemed so familiar to him. Then, he was having a vision. He was looking at the door. It opened. Inside was a table with mats all around it. On one of the mats was an old man. He was mixing something into a bowl. He looked at the prince. The vision suddenly stopped.

The prince knew where he needed to go. He knocked on the door.

"Hello? What are you waiting for prince? Come in." said a voice from behind the door. The prince opened the door. He walked in and sat in the room he'd just seen moments before. Kaileena and the other men walked in also. They sat around the prince. Then an old man came walking into the room. He was carrying a small bowl. The prince saw that the man was blind.

"Rest, I need you to have strength for what I'm going to tell you tomorrow." Said the old man. He sat down and began mixing the powder in his bowl. Everyone laid down and began to sleep. Everyone except the prince. He got up and walked outside. Once outside he looked up at the heavens and stars above him.

"You will fight hard and strong in the upcoming hours." Said a voice behind the prince. The prince turned to see the old man standing beside the prince. "You will fight but not succeed. I know what you're seeking. You seek to find the truth of the Second Empress. Let me start from the beginning. When you stopped yourself from opening the sands, you changed the future. You changed yours, Kaileena's, even your fathers. You were supposed to die. Yet you didn't. You defied death. Now, the second Empress is trying to do what was originally going to happen. She is going to try and kill you to fulfill the original history of you."

Suddenly there was the sound of breaking pottery. The prince turned his head toward the direction of the noise. He saw a hooded figure start running down the street.

"Before you race prince, know this. One of you must make a sacrifice. One of you must die." Said the old man. The prince nodded, then took off after the figure. He caught a glimpse of it running into a stable. The prince followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A long and dangerous Route 

Inside was empty except for four horse stalls. All were empty because the four horses were saddled up to two chariot carts. Suddenly one of the carts began to move. It raced out the door. As it passed by the prince, he caught a glimpse of the hooded figure riding in the back. The prince jumped into the second cart and began racing after the first cart.

After a few seconds, the prince caught up to the first cart. The prince took the reigns in one hand and drew out his sword with the other. When both carts were neck to neck, the prince swung his sword, barely missing the cloaked figure inches. He swung again, missing again. This kept up for a few minutes.

The prince knew he had to stop soon because he was bound to run over something or someone. Suddenly, the cloaked figures cart came to a sudden halt. The prince pulled on his reigns, stopping the horses.

The hooded figure ran off into a stable that was on fire. The prince looked around and realized that he was now in the burning part of Babylon. He quickly ran into the stable.

Inside it was hard to see and breathe. He walked around, looking for the hooded figure. Suddenly, a sword came spinning at the prince. He dodged then looked at the direction the blade came from. There stood the hooded figure, two swords at the ready. The prince drew his weapons. He ran at the figure, and then lunged his sword at it. The figure blocked. It let out a loud laugh.

"Come on prince, is that the best you've got?" came a females voice. She now swung her blades at the prince. He blocked.

Outside, Kaileena came running up to the burning stable. She saw the two chariots outside then realized that the prince was inside the stable. She knew she couldn't go in. The building was about the collapse. She had to do something though.

Inside, the prince and the female were fighting each other's best. They were swinging and blocking every move. No one hitting the other.

The prince knew something had to happen or both would die in the fire. Wait, was this what the old man was talking about? Was this the sacrifice to be made? On will die while the other fights? A sharp, piercing pain brought the prince back to the now. He got cut across his right cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The sacrifice

"You bitch!" yelled the prince. He swung his sword, piercing the woman's arm. She then stabbed the prince in the leg, tripped him and hit the handle of her sword in the back of his head. She ran out the door. The prince lay on the ground, defeated. Life was slowly fading from him. He could see Kaileena outside waiting for him in his mind. He smiled, then closed his eyes.

Outside Kaileena saw the cloaked woman flee from the stable. Kaileena began to run toward the stable when suddenly, the building fell to the ground, smoke and ash rushing into the air.

"NO! PRINCE!" cried Kaileena. "Why? I can't do this alone. I need you to help me. We were to do this together." She fell to her knees. She put her head into her hands. She had now lost the man she loved. Why though? Was this really how her and his destiny would be? It couldn't be. They were both going to stop the Mahaterage and the Second Empress. But the prince was dead now. He was gone. She was alone in this now.

Kaileena got up and looked into the distance. Through all the smoke the burning city made, was a large palace. That was where her destiny lied. She would finish this. For the prince and herself. She would not let the prince die in vain. In the morning, she would go and finish her fight once and for all.


End file.
